


ABDUCTION

by dsa_archivist



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-06
Updated: 2000-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria kidnaps Fraser and Kowalski to seek her revenge.





	ABDUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

abduction

Okay-standard stuff here-All characters of Due South  
belong to  
Alliance. Billy Tallant and references to Joe Dick from the film Hard  
Core Logo belong to Bruce McDonald. I am simply borrowing them, though  
I wish I could keep them they are not mine. Please do not reproduce or  
copy this story in anyway  without my permission yada yada yada  
Warnings- **NC-17** for sexual content and language. **RAPE**  
warning issued here. **H/C, Violence/ Angst.**

visit my web page   
  

By: **Amethyst**

**ABDUCTION**

  
  
  
  
  


        Fraser groaned and put a shaky hand to his throbbing head, wondering what had hit him. The last thing he remembered was coming out of the café with Ray, then there was a scream from a nearby alley and they had rushed to assist. He slowly swung his legs to the floor and sat up on the large four poster bed that had held his sleeping form. He tried to get his bearings, wincing as the motion caused the blood flow that suddenly surged to his head to pound harder against his skull. His vision began to clear and he glanced around the room intently, admiring to classic beauty of the white and pale green Victorian bedroom. Large heavy drapes hung against one wall, closed to keep the sunlight from disturbing whoever was sleeping here, in this case, him. The floor was a beautiful waxed hardwood, with two large throw rugs carrying the small sitting area and high wood end tables.   
         Finally he stood, pulling his red tunic straight as he rose and taking a moment to grasp his balance, then moved toward the only door. He turned the old-fashioned glass knob, and found it locked. He tried it a few more times, but it didn't budge. He strode over to the window and pulled the drapes back, only to find a large tinted window, with no way to see through. He tapped the glass, testing its flexibility, wondering if he could break it.   
         "You can't break it." Informed a familiar voice from behind, causing Fraser to stiffen. "It's bullet proof, so I'm sure you can't smash it." Fraser was visibly trembling as he turned and faced the woman that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for so many years.   
         "Victoria." He whispered. She was still as beautiful as ever, with her long, flowing dark hair and her pale, china doll face. She closed the door behind her and smiled at him, smoothing out the elegant blue strapless dress she wore.   
         "How are you, Ben?" she asked, as though they were old friends, as though she had never tried to frame Ray Vecchio and himself. Had never torn Fraser's life apart for her single act of revenge. She moved toward him, her arms out affectionately. "Don't I get a hello kiss, Ben?" she asked moving into his arms and pulling his mouth down to hers.   
          Fraser knew he shouldn't be kissing her, but it was such a shock to see her again, and she still felt so much a part of him. His arms slowly went around her, drowning in the feel and smell of her. Suddenly she bit him and pushed him away, as he put his hand up to wipe the blood from his lip.   
         "What do you want Victoria?" he finally managed to ask, wishing his emotions weren't on the suddenly wild roller coaster that he was now experiencing.   
         "Same thing I've always wanted, Ben." She replied easily, tracing a finger along his uniform collar. "I want you, and now I have you."   
         "Where is Ray?" he demanded, unable to move from her touch.   
         "Oh, is that his name, too?" she laughed delighted. "How appropriate, since that other pig isn't here to take his punishment, guess your new partner will have to do." Fraser paled and tried not to show the stark terror that threatened to engulf him.   
         "He isn't any part of this, Victoria..." he started.   
         "I told you not to introduce me to your friends, Ben." she smiled slyly, knowing the Mountie would get her meaning.   
         "Victoria, please..."   
         "What would you do to save this one, Ben?" she asked, suddenly angry as she pushed him up against the window. "Does this Ray mean as much to you as the last? Would you die for him, Fraser? Will he have to shoot you to stop you from coming with me, this time?" Her voice rose to a hysterical, maddening pitch. "You were coming with me, weren't you, Ben? You were almost there and we could have begun a new life together, but that bastard shot you." She turned away with a sob. "I thought you were dead, Ben, or I would have come back. I wouldn't have left you." She turned around again, her tears replaced by a sardonic smile. "But we're together now lover, forever."   
         Fraser stared at her, a heavy sadness pressing at his heart, she was mad.   
         "Let Ray go, Victoria." He requested quietly. "I'll do whatever you want, but let him go." She laughed and shook her head.   
         "I can't do that, Ben." She replied. "He's my insurance policy. I can't trust that you will stay with me, so I'll just keep him around for awhile until I've convinced you that this is where you have to be, with me. Fraser had to find Ray.   
         "May I see him at least? Make sure he is alright?" he asked.   
         "Sure." She replied easily, inserting a small key into a box by the window. Fraser watched the screen clear to reveal Ray Kowalski shackled to a wall in what looked like a dark dungeon or cellar. He looked reasonably well, no bruises that he could see anyway, and his partner was already pulling at his bonds and yelling threats at whoever was listening. Victoria switched off the screen.   
         "You see, he's fine, just a little restless." She took a step toward him and watched him step back warily, as her face grew suspicious. "Don't you want to be with me, Ben?"   
         "It's not me you want." He stated quietly, knowing she had to have some other agenda. "What is it, Victoria? How many lives do you intend on ruining this time?" She suddenly charged him and knocked him to the floor, falling on top.   
         "Don't you patronize me, Mountie!" she warned, taking fierce possession of his mouth.   
        Fraser tore his mouth away and tried to rise, but she kneed him in the groin and knocked the leveling hand he'd started using out from under him. She captured his lips again and replaced her knee with a savage hand, causing Fraser to gasp. Suddenly, she turned gentle and moaned into his mouth, softening against his body and Fraser fought against the urge to succumb to her seduction. His body remembered hers; longed for her touch and his heart threatened to forgive all that she had done, just to keep her in his arms.   
         He tangled his fingers through her hair and rolled her onto her back, kissing her with all the passion he had once felt for her, as she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Soon she was tugging open his tunic and he helped her to release it and pull it off, their lips never parting. She pushed him back over, demanding to be in control, and he allowed her to take what she wanted.   
        In just a few minutes they had dispensed with his shirt, boots and jodhpurs and her dress, while still lying on the hard floor. She straddled him and rode him hard; Fraser's head reeled from the sensations rocketing through him under her merciless onslaught. Dear God what was he doing? He couldn't think, couldn't feel, could only lay there and try not to cry as his body betrayed him to the woman that had tried to destroy him and those that he loved.   
         When Victoria cried out and collapsed on top of him, he felt his arms go around her tightly, trying to curb his own trembling. She sighed and nibbled at his neck for a moment, then stood and retrieved her dress.   
         "I'll be back later." was all she said as he watched her leave and lock the door behind her. Fraser managed to pull his pants up and slide across the floor to the trunk at the end of the bed. He brought his knees up, wrapped his arms around them, then laying his head down he allowed the tears to flow. 

         Fraser woke to the smell of fresh ham and bacon. He sat up on the bed and wiped at his eyes as Victoria, now wearing jeans and a long T-shirt, smiled and placed the tray across his lap. She sat next to him.   
         "Hungry?" she inquired cheerfully, spooning up some the scrambled eggs on the fork and holding it to his mouth. Fraser kept his lips tightly closed and she frowned. "Oh for heaven sake, Ben! I'm not going to poison you, if I wanted to kill you there are much easier methods."   
        Fraser didn't doubt for a moment that she knew quite a few of those methods and the idea made him sick to his stomach. He pushed the food away and slid across the bed, away from her. She put the tray on the floor and scooted over to him, only to have him pull away to stand up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.   
         "Leave me alone, Victoria." He insisted, unable to even meet her eyes after what they had done. His back stiffened against her and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on the back of his shoulders.   
         "I can't leave you alone, Ben." She sighed, nuzzling his neck. "I love you and you love me. We're meant to be together, why can't you see that?"   
         "Don't..." he protested as her hands reached around to caress his chest, and her touch burned his skin, even through the RCMP issue T-shirt he wore.   
         "Just tell me what you want?" he demanded standing up and moving away from her. "It sure as hell isn't me, this is just some game you're playing and I..." He sensed that he had said the wrong thing and suddenly turned to face her. Her expression was unreadable, but somehow he knew that he had just made things worse. He started toward her. "I didn't mean..." She flew too the door.   
         "If you don't want me, then I'll just have to find someone else to entertain me, won't I?" she stated, going out and slamming the door behind her. He ran after her, but the door was already locked. Damn! He pounded on the door, calling her name, but she never returned. He rested his head against the door in defeat, then a bad feeling entered his stomach and he ran to the view window, finding the button Victoria had used to clear the screen and allow him to see his partner.   
         Ray was still shackled to the wall, half asleep it looked like, when two rather large men burst into the room. Ray was awake and alert instantly, demanding to know where he was and who they were. The two men just grinned, then one hit him across the face, hard enough to possibly knock him out, but Ray was still conscious, barely, as they released him from his shackles. They lay him down on the floor as one man reached down for the buckle of Ray's belt. Fraser hit the window.   
         "NO!" he screamed at them, suddenly knowing what they were going to do.   
        He hammered at the window, picked up a chair and tried to break it, but couldn't get the glass to shatter. H watched helplessly as Ray tried to fight them off, but the two men were twice his size and probably three times his weight, and they soon had his hands cuffed behind his back, with him face down on the floor. Fraser shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his partner was about to be raped, and there was nothing he could do. He ran back to the door and pounded so hard against it his knuckles started to bleed.   
         "Victoria!" he screamed. "Victoria please! Don't do this! Victoria!"   
        He glanced back at the window, the two men had Ray's jeans off and one was straddling him from behind. Ray's skinny body was thrashing under the man's weight, and although Fraser couldn't hear a sound through the window, he knew his partner was screaming. He closed his eyes and slid down the door, helplessly, burying his face in his hands.   
         "I'm sorry, Ray." He sobbed. "Dear God, I'm sorry." He sat there for a long time, unmoving, until he heard the key click in the door. He scrambled to his feet as Victoria entered and quickly shut the door behind her. He stared at her, uncaring that his cheeks were stained with his tears and the blood from his hands.   
         "I...I'm sorry, Ben..." she offered gently, reaching out to touch him, only to have him stumble away from her, shaking his head and balling his hands into fists.   
        "How...how could..?" he couldn't even say the words, his own guilt forming a lump the size of a baseball in his throat.   
         "I had to make you understand." She explained. "I need you with me and I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together, I love you that much."   
         "Love!" spat Ben, his own fury rising in his chest. "You can't love me and...and do what you just did."   
         "He'll get over it, Ben." She assured easily. "He may have even enjoyed it, some men find that exciting." Fraser dropped onto the bed, the force of her words practically pulling his legs out from under him.   
         "How...? Dear God you are mad!" Fury passed fleetingly over her face, but then she smiled sweetly and approached him.   
         "Are you ready to love me now, Ben?" she asked, pushing him back onto the bed and covering his body with her own. He shook his head and tried to push her away.   
         "I can't Victoria." He almost sobbed, unable to get the vision of Ray's assault out of his mind. Victoria stiffened against him.   
         "Would you prefer the men as well then?" she asked deliberately, and was shocked at his answer.   
         "No, but that doesn't matter, does it? She had expected him to be outraged at her suggestion, but he almost seemed resigned to it. She sighed.   
         "Well, I don't want anyone else to have you." She decided. "But, if you don't cooperate with me, Ben..." she left of the remainder of her threat unsaid until he met her eyes. "There is a lot worse that can be done to your friend." Fraser sighed in defeat; he had no choice if he was to protect Ray from anymore harm. She smiled at having won and crawled further down, pulling at his pants.   
         "Victoria, please..." he began, but she ignored his plea as she reached inside and grasped him, delighted that despite all he'd said he was still aroused. The wonders of the male body, she thought.   
         "I'll make it up to you, Ben." She promised, pulling him into her mouth.   
        Fraser stiffened at the touch, determined he would not respond, but he could already feel the sensations churning within him. Dear God what kind of monster was he that he allowed himself to be so affected by her, the same woman who had just ordered his friend too be raped, and tried to destroy Ray's career, and that had taken advantage of her own sister's death.   
         He bit down the rising groan that threatened to escape from him as she continued. Suddenly she became more savage, sucking, biting, and pulling on him until he was gasping uncontrollably and crying out her name   
         "Dear God!" he cried. "Please...God please..." he didn't even know what he was asking for, if he wanted her to stop or to keep going, he just knew he had to find an ending soon or he would explode. His hands were tangled in her hair, though he hadn't even remembered moving them.   
          Suddenly she pulled away and he thought he might pass out from the shock, only to have her drop down on the bed next to him and roll him over onto her. She caught hold of him and guided him inside her, arching against him, demanding he love her. Fraser thrust into her, over and over, unable to control his strong need any longer. She cried out against him and he shuddered with the final release. 

         Fraser didn't even look up when he heard the door open paying no interest in the woman that had been his tormentor for the past two weeks. In that time she had continued to have physical relations with him, each time her assaults were more viciously bizarre and if Fraser fought her even briefly over the contact she forced him to watch Ray Kowalski being brutalized. He could find no way out of his room to aid his suffering partner.   
         Now, Fraser allowed her to do what she would, turning a deaf ear to her plans of their future together, which she continued to insist upon, and cooperating physically with whatever she wanted. He no longer felt any desire toward her; he was no longer torn between his love and hate for her.   
         "What's wrong, Lover?" Victoria asked as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You're sulking again."   
         "May I see Ray?' he requested quietly, for she hadn't allowed him to use the window to Ray's cell since he had started behaving.   
         "We'll be leaving soon." She commented evasively as she straightened.   
         "Where are we going?" he asked.   
         "Back to Canada." She told him. "I've a nice spot picked out for us where we won't be disturbed. Very isolated and no one would ever think to look for us there." Fraser digested this information as she set the small table with their food. "It will be nice to go back home and once we're there, maybe we can start a family." Fraser lowered his eyes away from her. She would never let him go and if he allowed her to cart him off to arts unknown he didn't have a chance in hell of ever getting Ray help.   
         "May I see Ray before we go?' he asked and she shook her head.   
         "No, Ben." She refused as she poured them both a glass of wine. "I'll tell someone where he is, though, don't worry." Fraser was silent as his gaze moved toward the darkened window.   
         "I want to see him now, Victoria." He demanded, partly afraid of what she might do to the detective for his disobedience, but more worried that she wouldn't allow him to see his partner.   
         "I don't think that's a good idea, Ben." She insisted. "You'll just get all worked up and I'll have to punish him for your behavior."   
         "I will do whatever you want me to, Victoria." He promised. "As I have been, but I want to see Ray. Please, just once to know he's alright." She stared at him for a long time but before she could respond there was the sound of crashing in the outer room and the discord of a struggle could be heard.   
         Victoria pulled out her gun and forced Fraser out of the room and down the darkened corridor to a door that led outside. Fraser hadn't had the chance to see who it was that had crashed the party but he strongly suspected it was the Chicago Police Department, so he needed to stall for time. Victoria was urging him forward with her gun pointed at his back, up a steep slope and Fraser could see from the view that they were somewhere on the outskirts of the city that could be viewed from the hilltop.   
         "Victoria it is no use." He told her. "If you give up now I will try and help you..."   
         "Like you helped me before?" she spat viciously as she moved to the helicopter that was waiting for them. "I will not go back to prison, Ben."   
         "I won't go with you, Victoria." He refused adamantly; he couldn't stand the idea of being subjected to more of her madness. She glared at him.   
         "Get into the helicopter, Ben." She ordered holding up a remote. "This is the detonator to a charge planted in Ray's cell and the surrounding rooms.  Come with me or he'll be blown to pieces." Fraser hesitated and glanced back at the drop below them.   
         "You don't have to do this, Victoria." He urged moving toward her and watching her back up away from the helicopter. "It doesn't have to be this way. It's wrong and..."   
         "Get in the helicopter Benton or Ray dies!" she vowed angrily.   
         "Don't do it, Fraser." Lt. Welsh protested from behind them and they both glanced toward him, his gun was trained on Victoria, along with Hewy's and another officer's. Thatcher stood beside them anxiously.   
         "Drop your weapons or I'll kill Fraser!" she warned, watching them hesitate only a moment before they started to lower their weapons. They couldn't take the chance that she would get of a shot at the Mountie before they took her down. "Get in the damn helicopter Ben or I swear I'll blow them all to hell, even your damn partner."   
         "Detective Vecchio is already dead, Fraser." Welsh informed angrily. Fraser paled and turned back to Victoria, who gave him a helpless look.   
         "I had to kill him, Ben!" she insisted hysterically. "He would have come after us, just like the last one. He would have taken you from me. I tried to break him, Ben, I just so he would be too afraid to come after us but he was strong. He kept trying to escape, kept vowing he wouldn't give up until he found you. I had to do it, don't you see?"   
         Fraser continued to stare at her, his eyes ominously dark as he watched her, his face rigid. She took a step toward him and faltered, suddenly frightened by what she saw in his eyes. Where had he gentle Benton gone? Who was this man staring back at her?   
         "It will be alright." She assured. "I'll take care of you. We belong together and...." Fraser turned and started walking away from her. "Don't you walk away from me!" she screamed. "I'll shoot you Benton! I will. I won't let you leave me again."   
         "Then shoot me Victoria." He demanded darkly as he turned back to her. "Because if you leave me alive I will not stop until I find you and make you pay for what you have done."   
        Victoria regarded him with a shocked expression and her aim on the gun wavered as he came toward her. He stopped within just a few feet and reached out for the device she held in her other hand   
          "It's over Victoria." He stated quietly as the tears started to flow down her pale cheeks. "For the love of God, please let it be over." She averted her eyes from his penetrating gaze and lowered the gun to her side as she gave him the detonator. He nodded and turned away from her.   
         "If I can't have you, no one will." She suddenly whispered raising her gun toward him again as he walked away. Fraser barely flinched as the shots rang out behind him, and the detonator slipped from his suddenly numb fingers into the grass below. It was over. 

         Fraser stood over Ray Kowalski's grave and stared at his partner's name etched in marble. He felt chilled from coldness that even the warmth of the April sunshine couldn't penetrate. His shoulder still throbbed from the ache of Victoria's bullet, but it was no match for the ache in his heart.   
        Victoria had fired upon him, catching him in the shoulder as he suspected she would because of the specific way he had walked away from her, and was thrown over the cliff from the force of the discharge from Welsh, Dewy and Officer Morre's weapons. She was dead and would never hurt anyone again.   
         But her death meant nothing to Fraser, for it did not bring back his best friend. Ray Kowalski had been found in his cell, beaten, bloodied and then shot four days before Welsh had arrived on the scene. If that had been what had killed him, Fraser would have been a little easier to reconcile his grief, but the coroner had said Ray had been shot in the stomach and had probably bleed to death for a slow agonizing eighteen to twenty hours before he finally died. Fraser hadn't been able to save him and for that the Mountie could not forgive himself.   
         He turned his face toward the sky, his eyes closed as the heat caressed his numb features and he tried to control his urge to break down and cry. Tears now would serve no purpose, it would not bring Ray back and it would not stop the nightmares of his under her captivity. Nothing would ever fill the ache Ray's death had caused him. He had loved Ray more than he had ever thought he could love anyone, even Victoria, and he never got to tell the detective how much he meant to this lonely Canadian. He would never find another person like him.   
         With a heavy sigh he turned away from the grave and headed for the Taxi that awaited him. He was going home, he could no longer stay in Chicago. Ray Vecchio was still undercover and he could not step foot inside the 27th precinct without seeing either of his friends everywhere. The R.C.M.P had finally forgiven him for turning in one of their own and Thatcher had arranged a good transfer position for him in Calgary. He could work there for awhile then request a more northern post if he wanted too.   
         He climbed into the cab and informed the driver to drive on. He had already sent Diefenbaker ahead so he would be out of customs by the time Fraser arrived at his new post. The Mountie barely registered the ride to the airport, his thoughts so filled with memories, both sad and happy times in Chicago.   
          He checked in and boarded the plane. He had said his good-byes the day before and requested that he not be seen of by anyone, it was hard enough to leave as it was. He found the seat on his ticket stub and settled beside the window to view Chicago for the final time.   
         "Excuse me." An achingly familiar voice said and Fraser turned to stare at the man standing over him in shock. A wild stock of wheat colored hair stood skyward as the man removed his dark brown cowboy hat, revealing pale angular features and a rebellious grin.   
         "R...Ray!" he croaked and the steal blue eyes twinkled amused.   
         "Pardon me?" the man returned curious. "I was just wondering if you'd mind changing seats, I prefer the window to the isle, makes me a little less nervous if I can see where we're going." Fraser continued to stare at him, until he realized the man was waiting for his answer and also blocking the isle for other passengers. He quickly rose.   
         "I...no, of course not." He offered politely as the man moved past him to settle into the seat the Mountie had just vacated. Fraser settled into the isle seat beside him and continued to stare at him, as the man dropped his carryon and hat by his feat, then held out his hand.   
         "I'm Billy Tallant." He introduced still smiling. "Musician extrordinare, well not really, but I'm pretty damn good."  Fraser finally shook his hand.   
         "C...Constable Benton Fraser." He managed, still slightly in shock at the resemblance this man had to Ray Kowalski, they even sounded the same, only Billy seemed to have a Canadian accent.   
         "Constable..." Billy considered. "You a Mountie?" Fraser nodded. "Cool, I feel safer now." Fraser started to smile at the remark but stopped himself disturbed that the stranger could elicit such a response from his so easily. "Is there something on my face or what?" Fraser realized he was still staring and lowered his eyes as he blushed.   
         "Forgive me." He offered quietly. "You...you look very much like a...a friend of mine."   
         "Yah?" Billy perked up. "Good friend?"   
         "He was my partner and my..." Fraser swallowed painfully. "My best friend." Billy raised an eyebrow concerned.   
         "Was?" he inquired gently and Fraser nodded.   
         "He was killed recently." The Mountie returned, surprised when Billy released a four-letter expletive.   
         "Sorry, man." He returned noticing Fraser startled expression at his swearing. "I didn't mean to open up old wounds." He was silent for a moment, as he glanced out the window, then finally back at Fraser. "I...I just lost my best friend too."   
         "I am so sorry." Fraser offered kindly, seeing the pain in the other man's eyes that could so easily match his own sorrow. Billy shrugged.   
         "Motherf**ker killed himself, put a gun to his head and blew his f**king brains out." he stated angrily. "How f**ked up is that?" Billy slumped in the seat. "Joe was a screwed up sonofabitch but I never expected..." He shrugged again and Fraser shook his head.   
         "It's difficult to lose someone, especially like that, by their own hand." He remarked softly. "It never makes any sense." Billy nodded.   
         "How'd your friend die, if you don't mind me asking?"   
         "He...he was shot as well." Fraser stated grievously. "By a mad woman, trying...trying to save me." Billy gave Fraser's arm a gentle squeeze, startling the Mountie with the sudden contact, and he quickly withdrew his hand.   
         "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He assured quickly and Fraser felt guilty for having reacted so foolishly.   
        The man was just trying to offer him comfort, just like...He stared at his arm and then at Billy who had turned to gaze out the window. Just like Ray, Billy sensed his need for comfort and had not hesitated to offer it to him with a smile or a brief touch, just as Ray Kowalski had. But this man wasn't Ray Kowalski, he was Billy Tallant, and from he said he was a musician.   
         "I...I apologize." Fraser finally offered, once again capturing Billy's attention.   
        The blond waved it off and smiled easily, all was forgiven. God he reminded Fraser so much of ray, yet there were subtle differences that stood out easily between the two. Billy wore two large silver rings on one hand, a tactful silver chain around his throat and right wrist and his clothes were more stylish then what Ray Kowalski would wear. Although like Ray, Billy seemed to make his own fashion statement. He looked subtly chic in his dark leather pants, red collared shirt and dark trench coat. His cowboy boots matched the hat that lay at his feet.   
         "No sweat." Billy returned. "So you on your way to Calgary hey?" Fraser nodded. "Me too. Just finished a gig with my band Jenifur. We're taking a break for a few weeks. Maybe I can show you around some, got a place to stay?"   
         "Ah...no, not as yet." Fraser denied.  "I will look when I get there. I have to find a place that accepts pets."   
         "What you got?" Billy asked. "Dog, cat...?"   
         "Actually he is a wolf." Fraser explained and was surprised when Billy barely raised an eyebrow.   
         "Cool." He decided. "Hey, if you don't mind someone who smokes like a chimney and has a mouth like a trough you can stay with me until you get a place if you like." Fraser hesitated, surprised to even be offered the invitation. "I live in great loft, fantastic view, you're more than welcome I have an extra room."   
         "That is very kind of you Billy but I..."   
         "Listen, Ben...can I cal you Ben?" Fraser nodded. "I'll be straight with you. I just came off a nine tour and I'm pretty wasted. All I want to do is go home, sleep, relax, maybe watch a little TV and have a few beers, but I don't want to do it alone." He lowered his eyes, as his voice grew softer. "I couldn't go home after Joe died so I went on tour. That kept me busy for while but now I guess I have to face the music. I rented a loft while Junfur toured Calgary a few weeks back; I've decided its going to be my home now. I don't want to go back to where everything reminds me of Joe. Anyway, what I'm saying is I'd really welcome the company if your up for it and since we both seem to have lost someone close to us I thought...you know that maybe we could help each other get over it."   
         "In that case I would like to stay with you, Billy." Fraser returned gently, knowing he also did not really want to go back to being alone. "If you are sure it is all right."   
         "Sure man." Billy brightened. "I don't know a lot about Calgary yet, only been there a few times, but we can take in the sights together and I can help you find a new place, when you're ready-no rush. Gotta warn you though, I'm kind of trying to get custody of my kid so I may have a few bad moments, you know stress and everything" He smiled again. "You like kids, Ben?"   
          "Very much so." Fraser replied and couldn't help but return Billy's smile.   
         "Great! You'll love my little girl then, she's five, her name's Billy too. Her Mom's name is Mary. I'm trying to straighten up and fly right so I can have my little girl stay with me."   
         "I hope it works out for you, Billy." Fraser encouraged.   
         "It will, I know it will." Billy returned confidently. "Everything is going to be just fine." Fraser stared at him and then slowly nodded.   
        Yes, perhaps everything would be fine; all was not lost. He shook his head slightly and paid attention to his new friend's excited chatter about his band and his little girl named Billy.   
    
  

Like it, hate it?   
Go here for feedback   
    
  


End file.
